Chloe Lukasiak
''Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak ''is a teen-aged professional dancer, actress, and model who began her dance training at Reign Dance Productions at the age of two. Dances Solos * Princess Chloe (2008) * Thank You for the Music (2009) * I Like to Fuss (2010) * La Fille Mal Gardee (2011) * Ma, He’s Making Eyes at Me (2011) * Another Season (2011) * Baby Mine (2011) * Different Bodies (2011) * Dream on a Star (2011) * Missing You (2011) * Mother (2011) * Per Les Moi (2011) * Angry Bird (2012) * Born to Sing (2012) * Don’t Catch Me (2012) * Ghost (2012) * Glitz and Glamour (2012) * In For the Thrill (2012) * Keep Burning (2012) * Leave the Light On (2012) * Please (2012) * Proof (2012) * Red Queen (2012) * Send Down Your Love (2012) * Silence (2012) * The Raven (2012) * Trouble (2012) * Unchained (2012) * Watercolors Fade (2012) * What Goes Around (2012) * Am I Here to Stay? (2013) * Another Girl (2013) * Beautiful (2013) * Black Heart (2013) * Fired Up (2013) * Haunted (2013) * I Know It’s Too Late (2013) * Left in the Dark (2013) * My Obsession (2013) * Nobody’s Perfect (2013) * What About Mother (2013) * You Can (2013) * Follow You (2014) * Friday Night (2014) * Hear Me Roar (2014) * Into You (2014) * I Should Have Known (2014) * Lucky Star (2014) * Seeing Red (2014) * Soaring (2014) * They Don’t Want My Kind Around Here (2014) * Wreck It (2014) Duets * Everlasting Friends - with Maddie Ziegler (2011) * Black Swan - with Maddie Ziegler (2011) * Chasing Answers - with Kendall Vertes (2012) * Inside of Me - with Maddie Ziegler (2012) * Broadway Blondes - with Paige Hyland (2013) * We’re Alright - with Maddie Ziegler (2013) * Confessions - with Maddie Ziegler (2014) * For You Too - with Kalani Hilliker (2014) * Wishbone - with Paige Hyland (2014) Trios * Mr. Touchdown - with Josh Hyland and Paige Hyland (2007) * Eyes in the Back of My Head - with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler (2008) * Camille, Collette, and Fifi - with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler (2009) * Pin-Up Girls - with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler (2011) * 15 Minutes of Fame - with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler (2011) * Girls in the House - with Brooke Hyland and Paige Hyland (2012) * Les Divas - with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler (2012) * Nothing More Annoying Than a Man - with Kendall Vertes and Maddie Ziegler (2012) * Over and Over - with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler (2012) * Somebody Told Me - with Brooke Hyland and Maddie Ziegler (2012) * Whatever I Want - with Nia Frazier and Maddie Ziegler (2012) * Writing All These Words - with Brooke Hyland and Maddie Ziegler (2012) * Buckle Up - with Paige Hyland and Kendall Vertes (2014) * Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil - with Brooke Hyland and Paige Hyland (2014) * Southern Belles - with Paige Hyland and Kendall Vertes (2014) Titles Won * National Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2010 * Junior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2011 * Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2011 * Regional Junior Miss DTI Star Performer 2012 * Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 * Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2012 * National Junior Miss Energy 2012 * Regional Junior Miss Energy 2014 Runner-Up Titles * Regional JUMP Mini VIP 2010 * 1st runner-up for Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2010 * Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2011 * Regional NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2011 * 2nd runner-up for Regional Junior Miss Energy 2012 * 3rd runner-up for Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2012 * 4th runner-up for Regional Junior Miss Energy 2012 * 1st runner-up for Regional Junior Miss Energy 2013 * 4th runner-up for National Teen Miss In10sity 2014 Gallery Headshots IMG_7469.JPG|2009 IMG 7278.GIF|2010 IMG 7279.JPG|2010 IMG_7492.JPG|2011 IMG_7480.JPG|2011 IMG_7481.JPG|2012 IMG_7487.JPG|2013 IMG_7482.PNG|2013 IMG_7488.JPG|2014 IMG_7491.JPG|2015 IMG_7485.JPG|2015 IMG_7486.JPG|2016 ALDC Photoshoots IMG_7538.JPG|“Bunny Jamboree” group (2004) IMG_7539.JPG|“Bunny Jamboree” group (2004) IMG_7496.JPG IMG_7497.JPG IMG_7498.JPG|“Bo and Her Peeps” (2004) IMG_7541.JPG IMG_7542.JPG|"Mr. Touchdown" trio 2007 IMG_7543.JPG|"Mr. Touchdown" trio 2007 IMG_7502.JPG|"Camille, Colette, and Fifi" trio 2009 IMG_7504.JPG|"I Like to Fuss" solo 2010 IMG_7505.JPG|"I Like to Fuss" solo 2010 IMG_7503.JPG|"All That Jazz" group 2010 IMG_7506.JPG|"The Chicks" group 2010 IMG_7544.JPG|"The Chicks" group 2010 IMG_7545.JPG|unknown group 2010 IMG_7546.JPG|"Corners" group 2010 IMG_7547.JPG|"Corners" group 2010 IMG_7514.JPG|Chloe and Paige 2011 IMG_7548.JPG|"La Mille Mal Gardee" solo 2010 IMG_7515.JPG|"Ma, He's Making Eyes at Me" solo 2011 IMG_7516.JPG|"Ma, He's Making Eyes at Me" solo 2011 IMG_7512.JPG|"Rag Dolls" group 2011 IMG_7513.JPG|"Rag Dolls" group 2011 IMG_7551.JPG|"Jet Set" group 2012 IMG_7520.JPG|"Head Over Heels" group 2012 IMG_7569.JPG|"Born to Dance" group 2012 IMG_7521.PNG|"Le Divas" trio 2012 IMG_7483.JPG|"Inside of Me" duet IMG_7484.JPG|"Inside of Me" duet 2012 IMG_7549.JPG|"The Raven" solo 2012 IMG_7567.JPG|"The Raven" solo 2012 IMG_7552.JPG|"Dream on a Star" solo 2013 IMG_7553.JPG|"Dream on a Star" solo 2013 IMG_7554.JPG|"Dream on a Star" solo 213 IMG_7555.JPG|"Dream on a Star" solo 213 IMG_7565.JPG|"Bad Girls" group (2013) IMG_7566.JPG|"Bad Girls" group (2013) IMG_7564.JPG|"Voyage Home" group 2013 IMG_7557.JPG|"We Believe" trio 2013 IMG_7556.JPG|"We Believe" trio 2013 IMG_7558.JPG|"We Believe" trio 2013 IMG_7561.JPG|"We're Alright" duet 2013 IMG_7563.JPG|"We're Alright" duet 2013 IMG_7562.JPG|"We're Alright" duet 2013 CF1AA3AC-3FC0-4222-B67C-AC23DC28DA9C.jpeg Stage Shots 1AE43A0F-ACA2-4F5C-BD86-E6BFCA858C7E.jpeg|“Thank You for the Music” solo at Dance Masters of PA (2009) B03C8FD2-5370-47B9-B8B3-2C2B1E5C38A5.jpeg A6D8CEB0-E64F-4C97-8A26-BC7D40B7B63A.jpeg 0C0B66CE-1AA3-4CD4-8B57-12C5F1097FAE.jpeg E8C22B34-DF1C-470D-B6CE-F85C3B052824.jpeg 763017B7-A6A3-48E7-BEBE-8A07B5FB9D24.jpeg FC4727A0-0855-4AD5-AA52-79A8F3228B5D.jpeg C8733278-56F8-4B4B-A33E-6F721EBF997A.jpeg|“I Like to Fuss” solo at Intrigue (2010) 87613031-D556-4288-9897-4787D7B8C782.jpeg 284212D7-FD59-4204-A499-7B24A2876CD1.jpeg DAEDF59F-F615-4263-8457-65C2C9D94501.jpeg C0483A49-85B9-4B73-B2AE-4DCE57A94685.jpeg C83A92A7-87AA-4662-925D-108FFE001785.jpeg 0ED14C21-59DB-4FF7-9922-E98BC5FDB4C4.jpeg A3832221-7D3A-4E4F-99E4-A7275A20FC58.jpeg 294947E2-C6C8-4CD4-AB16-AD641CFDDF3F.jpeg 63337F16-71B0-4A41-9DF9-D8F90F005EC8.jpeg 369C8E1E-F222-4008-8624-5B0AC8CBA9D5.jpeg 5AEADFB1-F1D7-4200-9176-8F7994E15C53.jpeg 22D47555-3FCE-48B3-BA62-CAFD44B8E059.jpeg 6E79C780-E7D2-414C-8D5C-193D474FB65D.png|“I Like to Fuss” solo at Applause (2010) DC1095E9-8691-461B-BB8B-0C00A3FCA216.png 7129261A-06A3-40B5-B1CC-BB104EF33E3C.png FC197D8B-EC11-4AA7-B7BD-7E30A8D0CB43.png EFB9A8E4-53B9-415F-9625-64CCFFFF0E3E.png 21F34E0F-E190-4CCF-B99B-3967DC43549D.png EDCADD4F-BE74-4BFE-AA7C-8A31A3AF3A38.png 3AB9AA05-705C-4219-8F6A-A73C3E32FE6D.png 57CE6DD6-2D2D-4DE2-B857-A808F3CD0981.png D85100C7-BBD4-45EF-8029-CD321DB51025.png 886E9560-57E7-4E80-95CE-E50BCF86014D.png 81E31510-EF4F-48D0-99BD-4CEE2E3FB61B.png E304BE49-17B3-4EA2-B4FE-4ADA7F474531.png FEDFAD80-B22B-49A3-83D1-119339B118B4.png 1147FDD1-8E45-472B-A82A-0AD8A6329C7F.png 26C40595-6D64-4486-8FC0-DEAC0F3B626C.png Miscellaneous IMG_7459.JPG|Chloe's kindergarten school photo 6FE9CA8D-E588-4F7D-9B02-1F79E1CB8CAC.jpeg|Chloe, Maddie, and Paige backstage in their trio costumes (2009) 7D2FA013-57E6-4AC9-90F5-7B6F8D79458E.jpeg|Chloe backstage in her “Rag Dolls” costume (2011) C285EE2E-7E23-4D5D-BE28-996B009802AF.jpeg|Chloe and Maddie backstage in their “Everlasting Friends” costumes (2011) 34D90AF3-5146-489E-8954-9197694F17E9.jpeg 7A6F7CAB-BB69-4B52-8D4A-3769002E90C6.jpeg|Chloe and the girls BTS of the ALDC photoshoot (2011) IMG_7559.JPG|Chloe and Clara BTS of the ALDC photoshoot (2013) IMG_7560.JPG|Chloe and Ryleigh BTS of the ALDC photoshoot (2013) Category:Dancers Category:Female Dancers Category:Former Dancers Category:Illustrious Alumni Category:Dance Moms Dancers